


The Sweetest Roundhouse

by Heikitsune25



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Over some sweets, as they hid from rabid fans, Victor and Bea have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Masaru|Victor/ Bea|Saito, The - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Sweetest Roundhouse

**The sweetest roundhouse  
**

**Summary: Over some sweets, as they hid from rabid fans, Victor and Bea have a heart to heart.  
**

**Tags: SFW**

* * *

The sweetest roundhouse

"Man. Didn't know Stow-on-side had such great food huh Angel?"

"Cin!" The petite Cinderace chirped happily at her own bag of sweet before taking a bit out of them herself.

Victor smirked at the white rabbit walking out of the next to him who happily bit into the chocolate muffin the brought from the shop.

The sun's rays in the desert town of Stow-no-side beamed down on the seventeen-year-old gym challenger. It didn't matter much to the tall young man, growing up in a farm village gave him a darker skin tone as well as being used to heated weather. However, he still let his black jacket hang around his waist and let his slightly long hair out of his hat. A somewhat spikey mess of black hair that reached down to his neck.

Though it's moments like this he regrets his tall stature as he still sweated slightly from the sun beaming down on him as he walked out of the store. Closing his cool black eyes, he tried to ignore the little bit of sweat hanging off his shirt as he took another bite of the treat he brought from the shop. The dusty historical town of Stow-on-side felt like a beach. Cool air, with natural heat and humidity.

Most people come here for the exotic street vendors and their wares that change daily and the fantastic, and mysterious ruins from an age long past in Galar. And the exciting gym battles form Bea, the fighting type gym leader. They would have come for the mural too, however, that was taken down a few days ago by a young man. A young man who's not in the gym challenger anymore.

'Wonder how that tosser is getting along…. he was a pain in the arse, but he didn't deserve that…' Victor thought before taking a large bite out his bun.

"Kyhaa! Bea!"

"Mm! Hm?" With one of the sweet buns hanging from his mouth, Victor noticed something odd.

Well, maybe not too odd in the Galar region.

"Bea!"

"Over here!"

"Hey, do you think you can show us some new moves!?"

It, not an exaggeration to say that a near army surrounded the fighting gym leader Bea. The only reason Victor was even able to tell it was her was by the flash of yellow form her uniform he saw. News crews, family members, even a few Pokemon that are fans of her, swarming the small but powerful gym leader.

"Man and I thought Leon had it rough eh girl?"

Angel nodded with her master. The bun in her mouth bobbing with her motions.

Even with her normally stoic, Victor can still see the unease on Bea's face as she is bombarded with questions and trainer cards to sign. Her face is still stony and stoic, but the position of her feet told a story of her wanting to run away. Or at least in the sweet shop, she was stopped in front of.

"Alrighty then…" Victor sighed as he handed his bag of sweets to Angel. Before he bellowed,

"Bloody 'ell! Leon, mate! What the blazes are you doing over here!?"

Victor's voice may as well shake the whole town as the crowd of fans acted like rampaging Bouffalant. All of them charging to what they assumed the great champion Leon is and leaving Bea suddenly confused as she looked in that same direction to see if it was him only for Victor grabbed her hand.

"This way! Before they notice!" Victor pulled the stoic gym leader away from the crowd. His Cinderace running right behind them. Their bag of sweets in her arms.

-OOOO-

"Phew…Guess all you gym leaders have mad fans huh?" Victor sighed as he leaned down against the cool stone of the side of some old ruins. The indistinct marking are far beyond the gym leader and challenger. Markings of old Pokemon and people doing battle with something neither of them could recognize. It made Victor think back to Sonia and her research. Hoping the young assistant was doing well.

The rest of the ruins continued into a vast, what victor once believed was a colosseum massive pillar covered with battles and war stories etched in the stone, some still standing but covered in moss, and Pokemon. While others are half eaten away by time with their loss of height and being toppled over. On the other side is a large half-circle of a wall. It's decoration long ebbed away form nature but is now a home to the sand and its creatures.

"Thank you." Bea nodded as she leaned down against the wall with Victor. Angel sprinting up the wall with her own bag of sweets. Leaving her master and the gym leader to chat alone.

"Ah don't mention it." Victor gave his trademark smirk. A handsome, fanged grin that made him look a bit wild and untamed, but still kind. Like looking at a happy wild Mightyena.

"Besides food is best shared with friends, right?" Victor said smirking up at his Cinderace sitting on the stone rock above them and happily eating.

"Whoa!" Suddenly one of Victor's pokeballs flashed and out popped his Salazzle, Maya. The purple poison and fire lizard scurried up the rock to join Cinderace in munching on her deserts. Both girls happily eating away and chatting with themselves.

"See." The young man laughed as he pulled out one of the buns. He was about to take a bite out of.

"….." Until he felt a very intense stare at him. Or in particularly his food.

"Would you like to try it?" Victor gave a hesitant smiled as he pushed the sweet forward towards Bea.

"Mm." The massive twinkle of sheer joy in her eyes didn't match her stony visage but Victor obliged none the less. Holding out the treat for her to take in her hands.

Though he didn't expect her to try and eat it out of his hand. It made him turn a little red as she opened her mouth to eat it. Though Bea didn't expect him to pull it back just a little out her reach.

The gym leader looked confused for a moment before trying again and getting the same result. This, time Victor, had lifted it above her head. She tried to bite, but then it went down low.

'It's like feeding a Pachirisu.' Victor thought with a cheeky grin as he kept pulling the sweet bun just out of her reach at the last second.

Heh-ah…" Victor's laugh came to halt as a fist flew past his head so fast that he almost didn't notice it.

"Mmmm…." Bea was pouting. Her cheeks puffed up in aggravation as she glared at the trainer who chuckled good-naturedly.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist teasing ya a little." Victor chuckled as he pushed the treat forward for her to take a bite. there was a small untrustworthy glare, but Bea leaned forward and took a bite of the cake.

"Mmmm…" The gym leader sighed at the flavor dancing on her tongue

"Heh heh. Guess you like sweets huh?" Victor chuckled as he took out his own bun and bit into it.

"Yes." Bea answered coolly as she finished off her treat. And then having her hand out for another. And Victor happily gave her one. "Though…I don't eat them much."

"Ah. Trying to watch your figure eh?"

"My figure?" Bea tilted her head curiously at that.

"Heh never mind." Victor smirked as he handed her another bun. "You really focus a lot on fighting and gym battling huh?"

"…. My training was…strict." Bea said softly. "My parents wanted me to the best gym leader for Stow-in-side. Even with the ruins, everyone really comes to Galar for the gym battles and dyanmaxing. So not many people came here. When my parents, archeologist, found out about the power spot, they knew that they would have to get a gym. But neither of them are good at battling."

"I have a talent for Pokemon battles. And they needed a gym leader." The young woman said plainly.

"After school, I would train. Before school, I would train. During breaks, I would train. There wasn't a moment in my life that I wasn't in our gym training for hours and hours…"

"I see…" The young man gave an understanding nod of his head. Not saying anything as he handed Bea another sweet bun. Gladly she took it, and for a while, a peaceful silence fell over them. Clouds passing overhead, casting a cool shadow over the gym leader and challenger in their moment of rest.

"Do you regret it?" Victor asked suddenly.

"…" There was a bit of a pause. Bea looking down at the sweet in her hands with a stone stare. "No."

"I…I enjoy battling. Meeting new people. Getting stronger and learning about new Pokemon and techniques." The airy way she spoke, even though she didn't express it in her face, showed nothing but fondness of the memories of her training.

"And I understand why my parents pushed me so hard. Stow-on-Side wouldn't be where it is now if I didn't take up the role of gym leader." Bea said with an affirmed nod.

"I want to become the strongest gym leader to keep my town strong. And my Pokemon." With one more bite, Bea finished off her snack with a powerful blaze in her eyes. Even though there are a few crumbs on her face running the cool look she has.

"And for my parents."

Victor could only nod his head in agreement. Bea's conviction to her craft and her family is beyond admirable and a good reason to be a gym leader.

"And then there's me…" The young man grumbled under his breath. Before he took notice of Bea's messy face.

"You uh got something…" Victor pointed to his own face as Bea suddenly realized her face is covered in crumbs from her goring herself. She quickly wiped her mouth clean of the sugary dust. And held her hand out for another.

'Where does she keep it all?' Victor thought with humor as he handed her another sweet bun.

"What about you?" Bea asked as she started eating. "Why do you want to become the champion?"

"…" That got Victor to pause as he was about to take a bite of his food.

"…Honestly, I don't know yet." Victor decided to hand Bea his food instead. To which she eagerly took and scarfed down. "At first it was just to prove I wasn't some rude bell-end form the south doomed to be just like my pop."

"Your dad?" Bea said.

"Yeah…I don't hate' em but…he did leave me and my mum to go off some trip around the world. We still get money from him every now and then but…he never calls, writes, anything."

"Heh. Wonder what that tosser is doing now?" Victor's smile, while still have that vicious look, lost all its humor or joy. Juggling with the emotions of rage and regret he is trying to let go.

The young man looked at the bun in his hand. Studying it as his eyes fell onto the past. "And my mum…I wasn't the best kid. And being the new kid in a new town meant I was an easy target for bullies. Too bad for them I was a scrappy bastard."

"Though it didn't help my mum much." Victor snarled at his past self and all the dumb fights he got into. "All those fights gave me a bad rep. Took a while to get that stink off us. If it wasn't for my mate, Hop, beating that temper out of me, I don't where I'd be now."

However, Victor sighed. As if he didn't find the answered in the treat, he handed it to Bea. Who gladly at it like Skwvet munching on a berry. Making Victor smile as he said. "Heh. Hop. He's trying really hard not to just be Champion, to surpass his bro."

Victor then frowned as he remembered his other rival. Though, due to recent events, it is a lot more subdued in angry. "And then Bede, that damn blighter. As much as he pisses me off, he's got a goal too. Trying to help Ross out is at least something then just going for the gold. Well, he was until he got kicked out. The bleeding fool…."

Shaking his head Victor got back on topic, "And then there's Marnie. She's kind of like you. Doing all this for her hometown. Everyone's got their reasons and…"

Victor sighed. Something utterly uncharacteristic for him.

Though Bea has only known him through battle, he always had this never say die aura around him. A fire that nothing could snuff out. It was odd to her to see him so defeated and lost.

"It's just...making me think. If I am just doing this for the 'ell of it. If I even should be aiming for champion. I am not doing it for my town. I've got nothing to prove to anyone. Not anymore. So why…I am still here?"

Again, that peaceful quiet overtook them. Above them, Maya and Angel had long forgotten their sweets and watch their trainer struggle with his emotions. Yet they knew this isn't their battle to him in, much to their ire.

Bea, still eating on her sweets, looked up past the ruins. Past the Pokemon and to the clear blue sky of Galar. A soft breeze passing by them as she thought on her next words. And chewed on her treat.

"…You're a good battler Victor. Better than most." The small combative girl said after a moment. Making Victor look at her curiously.

"You are also very kind. I've never seen Pokemon that close to a trainer before." Bea kept an eye on his Cinderace and Salazzle. Both Pokemon looking worried at their trainer. Feeling his unease and wavering faith this far away.

Looking in the young man's black as night eyes, Bea placed a firm hand on his and spoke with great conviction. "Whether you become champion or not, I think you'll find your answer soon. And maybe, going for the gold is all there is to it. Just being the very best maybe what you really want."

"Hm." Victor nodded with her. His smile returning as he felt Bea's words push back the unease in his mind. "Thanks. I can't just stop now. No way. I'll keep going until the end and find my answer then."

"Speaking of," The young man said as he stood up and gave a long stretched. "We better get going eh girls?"

Angel and jumped off the stone building and nodded proudly at their trainer. Angel wiping her nose with her thumb like her trainer dose. A clear sign she is more than ready for the next battle while Maya gave her saucy coy smile.

"Alright! Enough moping!" With his thumb, Victor swiped his nose with his vicious fanged grin. "I've got to take on Opal for my next badge!"

"Oh, one thing." Before the young man continued his journey, he took out his Rotom phone gestured to Bea. "We should exchange numbers."

"The next time we met up lets spar." Victor grinned. "Me and you. No Pokemon."

"Really?" That made Bea blink in surprise. "I've been told I can punch as hard as a machamp. Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Victor said. "A good punch up my just clear my head too when I am down. Also, you can have the rest of these."

Victor gave a cheeky smile as he handed her the rest of the bag of sweets. "I don't have a second stomach for sweets like Sonia. Heh heh."

"Thank you." Bea bowed before she took out her phone and gave her number to the young man.

"Sure, you'll be alright getting there by yourself though?" Victor said concerned as he pocket his phone. "Your fans may just swarm you once you step foot back into town."

"Don't worry." Bes said as she took up a stance inform of the stone wall. With the bag of sweets in one hand, she took a stance and reared her fist back.

"HA!" And punch a massive hole right through it. Exploding the massive rock wall into dust as it showed off a long winding cave that lead back to town.

"I have many back roads." Bea said simply. Even though she didn't express it, there was a proud, almost smug glow in her eyes. Like a Yamper showing off, it's recent catch.

'Man…that spar is going to be tough…' Victor thought as he started to sweat at the idea of Bea hitting him in any way.

"Um Victor?" However, before she turned to leave, Bea called out to the young man.

"Yeah?" The young would-be champion gave his fanged smile at the gym leader.

"Um…you can visit for more than just sparing…" Bea felt the need to hide her face a little behind the bag as she kept talking. Not knowing why her face was heating up too or why her chest was beating so fast. She would have to go out for another run later to try and clear her head. "If. If you just want to come by and talk. That's fine too."

"Heh. It's promise love." Victor grinned. "If you want to just sit down for a chin waggle and sweets, I am game too."

There was the smallest of hint of a blush on Bea's face s she gave a truly genuine smile at the young trainer. The small smile was the same as the one she gave him after their first gym battle. But there was something else hidden behind it. Something neither Bea nor Victor noticed.

But something the young challenger's Pokemon did.

"Be safe." Bea nodded before vanishing into the cave. Steadily eating her sweets as she traveled back home.

"Alright, ladies!" Victor turned to his Pokemon and slammed his fist in his palm. "Let's get pumped to show those fairies-agh!? Angel!?"

Before he could utter another word, Angel gave a rough kick at the young man's back in frustration. Making him almost trip over.

"The bloody 'ell was that for?" Victor looked down at his partner utterly befuddled at her rage.

"Cinder!" Scoffed the fire rabbit as she marched ahead of her foolish trainer.

"Uh?" Victor rubbed the back of his head confused. "What does Sonia have to do with this? And how was any of that flirting!?"

"Sala…" Maya sighed as she passed her master. Fallowing after the jealous fire type with a little bit of spite of her own.

"What did I do to Marnie and Nessa!? Hey! Girls! Don't just leave me hanging like this! I am sorry ok! Hey!"

Victor quickly gave chase to his team. His goal at being champion far, but certain.

* * *

Victor

Age: 17

Height: 6'1

Starting Pokemon: Scorbunny

Current status: Champion of Galar

Bio: A wild, fierce young man that doesn't hold back his tongue for anyone yet is kind and good-hearted all the same. The leaving of his father at a very young age left him jaded and bitter but gave him a bit of complex. Now he is deeply loyal to all those who know him and will never betray his loved one's for anything. Gaining him the nickname 'The wild wolf of Galar' form his home town and his fans.

For a while, he didn't know what his real goal to be champion was. After fighting Eternatus he found his calling. Protecting his homeland both as a champion and a trainer. His gallant nature and almost nightly actions have given him the title 'Vicious knight' form his fans and friends. Though it was also due in part of his battle style. Running across the field with his Pokemon, sometimes dodging attacks with them. It's a dangerous style, but Victor is never one to let a friend fight alone.

His loyal nature, however, has it has gotten him into some trouble as of late. Not only did it give him tunnel vison in not noticing other's feelings for him as it took until after reaching his goal of becoming champion for him to notice that, but Sonia, Nessa, Marnie, Bea, and even his Pokemon all are also deeply in love with him. And because of his deeply loyal nature to those he cares for he couldn't bear in breaking the heart of any of them. And now he has to deal with a haram of women and skating by the fact he makes love to his Pokemon. Something that is illegal in Galar.

Angel

Pokemon: Cinderace

Height: 4'07" 1.4m

Bio: Being Victor's first every Pokemon, she and him have a powerful bond. A tomboy thru and thru, Angel loves nothing more than a good battle and training. She clearly has taken a few mannerisms from her trainer such as the wild, almost boorish personality and the way he swipes his thumb under his nose.

She also has deep feelings for her master as well. Though she knows she can't and shouldn't fully express them given that it's illegal to do so in the Galar region, she can't help but jealous at her stupid master's oblivious nature at his closeness to multiple women and Pokemon; Which normally gets him a swift kick in the pants form her in agitation.

It is a blessing and a curse that her master as accepted hers and his whole teams affection. Given how she can get very embarrassed. Though once she gets started in the bedroom, that boundless energy tends to wear Victor out at times.

* * *

  
**[Also, check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
